The Gibb's Team
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: Everyone can look at them, but not everyone is invited there. She knew it, she had observed so; they were not just any team, they were Gibb's team, THE Gibb's Team. One-Shot


Well, I believe this is the first time I've ever written something on NCIS, though it's my favorite show followed by White Collar.

Please tell me what you like or didn't like.

Disclaimer: I would have NEVER killed Shepard if NCIS was mine!

The Gibb's Team

By Latin Girl Writter

It was a normal day at the office for her. She just sat at her desk, rearranging her paperwork, waiting for a case. It was then that she saw HIM. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked towards his team, coffee in hand and papers in another and then disappeared up the stairs once more.

She had always admired that particular team, had always dreamed of being part of it. It was, after all, one of the best, if not the best, team of the whole NCIS body.

She admired them greatly. His team was more than a team, unlike hers. Her two partners were only that, partners.

"Tony!" a yelp from the other side came, making her raise her head. She had a nice view of what was happening. She saw how the only female of the field agents, Agent Ziva David, walked towards Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo's desk.

"Give it to me!" Agent David snapped at her partner. Not even on her wildest dreams would she be able to talk like that to her partner, but also to the Senior Field Agent.

"NO!" Agent Dinozzo said, and to her, it was just like hearing two children.

She watched in fascination as David moved rapidly and was just behind Dinozzo, pushing his chair painfully into his desk. She saw as David muttered something into Dinozzo's ear, most assuredly a threat. She, as well as the rest of their coworkers, had heard plenty of threats coming from that side of the office…though she knew none of them would be true.

Next thing she heard was Dinozzo's laugh.

"Give it to her, Tony." The third agent, Special Agent Timothy McGee spoke.

"What side are you, McNosy?"

She tilted her head slightly. Siblings…brothers. This trio acted like brothers and sister almost all the time…scratch that, all the time, though David and Dinozzo's behavior wouldn't be that. It was as if they had some…sexual tension between them…definitely not siblings' behavior.

"Not yours." McGee said, continuing to work in his computer just as David laughed.

"Give it back." She said, holding his hand in hers.

She saw how Dinozzo was about to start talking when in came their Forensic Scientist, Abigail Sciuto walking rapidly into the bull pen.

"I got it! I got it!" she said excitedly, as everyone turned to look at her.

"Got what?" McGee asked.

Again, she looked with interest at this other pair. They had no sexual tension like David and Dinozzo, but she was sure that Sciuto and McGee had chemistry.

"Two months ago-" and on and on she continued talking, though she could barely understand a word she was saying, only that she had gotten a special machine.

"That's great, Abs!" Dinozzo exclaimed, though she knew he was just as lost as she was.

"Congratulations!" McGee exclaimed, giving her a hug, just as David gave her another.

For a moment she envied these four. They were so close together…only one word came to her…family.

"Gibbs!" Sciuto exclaimed, running to the head of the team and hugging him.

She couldn't hear Gibbs' response but she heard as Sciuto happily gave the happy news to him.

"Glad for you, Abs." He said, kissing her cheek and continuing on his way to the desk. "Grab your gear!" he said then, "Dead marine near Washington Post." He said, before stopping by Dinozzo's desk, head slapping the young man and taking something from him before giving it to a smirking David.

Dinozzo just glared at her as they all three walked out and Sciuto turned to go back to her lab.

"Agent Gibbs!" A familiar voice called, and everyone got busy at the sight of the director, though she couldn't help but observe how the Director and Gibbs talked.

If the other four agents looked like siblings, there was only one word to describe Gibbs and the Director. Parents.

She had seen many a time when Gibbs settled down an argument, or just how he resolved a problem between the team. The first time she had seen him head slap one of his agents, David included, she had been surprised. At the time, she had thought he would no longer work there. That was, after all, against all protocol. She had been even more surprised when Dinozzo, usually the one to get slapped, apologized to his boss. It was like seeing a father scolding a son and a son sheepishly apologizing to his father.

Many a time she had seen the bemused smile on Gibbs face when regarding his team from afar, just to get a serious, stern face when confronting them. Gibbs was a hard man to read, and she had to admit, she felt intimidated by him. Nevertheless, she admired how fiercely he defended his team…like any parent would defend their children. Everyone knew that no one was to mess with his team.

As for Director Shepard, she was a mother…a distant mother, but a mother nonetheless. She had seen many a time David going to her, talking quietly to her. She had seen the Director placing a hand on the young agent's shoulder or arm and talking quietly to her. She had seen her regarding the four, Sciuto included, like only a mother saw her children…and she had seen something else when she saw Agent Gibbs.

She had once heard rumors that the Director had called herself being "Gibbs' wife", though that had only been rumors, and hushed rumors. She didn't dare repeat them, least if one of Gibbs' team heard.

She knew that just like all of the team's agents respected Gibbs and admired him like all children- most children- did their parents, the same came to the Director, specially David and Sciuto.

"Agent Doyle!" her boss called, making her look at his desk.

"Do you have your reports ready?" he barked, she stood and gave them to him, though internally she sighed.

Yes, her team was far from being a family…or even having a friendship for that matter, though she always enjoyed watching the interaction of the other team…the Gibbs' team, or better yet, the Gibb's family.


End file.
